This invention relates to a dental tool and more particularly to a dental tool having two operable ends with replaceable brushes mounted thereon.
Dental tools having brushes mounted on their ends are well known. U.S. Pat. No. 1,209,789 to W. E. Wilson discloses a dental instrument which can accept a brush at both ends. U.S. Pat. No. 971,382 and its reissue No. RE 13,621 to J. L. Kelly illustrate a dental handpiece with two ends angled relative to the handpiece and having an aperture at each end therethrough which is tapered to snugly receive a polishing insert. The provision of angled ends on dental handpieces appeared to be known and apertured ends for receiving inserts is also known. U.S. Pat. No. 1,209,789 to W. E. Wilson, U.S. Pat. No. 1,356,372 to J. L. Kelly, U.S. Pat. No. 1,003,213 to F. H. Skinner, U.S. Pat. No. 971,382 to J. L. Kelly and reissue Pat. No. 13,621 to J. L. Kelly all disclose a dental hand tool with angled ends and apertured ends for receiving inserts.
It would however be an improvement in the art to provide a dental tool which increased the possible orientations of inserts such as brushes at each end of the tool while still permitting the inserts to be removable and held in place firmly.